


Бок о бок, шаг за шагом

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ангст, пост-канон, странный авторский таймлайн, хроническая травма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Роясь в мусоре в заброшенном городе, Рен натыкается на разрушающуюся статую императора Хакса и его рыцаря.





	Бок о бок, шаг за шагом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side by Side, Piece by Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465650) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



Как Рен и ожидал, руины столицы Омны оказались совершенно пустынны, и в них не осталось даже животных. Пустота была желанной, но дарила ложное чувство спокойствия, которое испарилось с болезненным толчком, когда он увидел крошащуюся статую в центре того, что когда-то было главной площадью.

Увидев ее, он застыл на месте, на мостовой, чьи камни были выбелены солнцем. Тонкие серые облака бежали по небу, рассеивались бесцельно, как опавшие листья, проносящиеся мимо его ног. В мерцающем свете казалось, словно статуя двигалась, стоило только взглянуть мельком или моргнуть. Рен хотел бы сбежать от нее или хотя бы закрыть глаза, но он будто сам обратился в камень.

Часть правой руки Хакса лежала на земле, левая нога Рена также была сломана, у Хакса отсутствовал кусок левого плеча, и это выглядело намеренным. Будто кто-то кинул камень и оставил свой след в истории, когда тот достиг цели. Оба лица потрескались, но не так сильно, как ожидал бы Рен. За все годы с момента Падения это третья их статуя, которая еще стояла из всех, что Рен видел на разных планетах. И она сохранилась намного лучше, чем две предыдущие, которые были настолько осквернены, что у него все сжималось внутри, прежде чем гнев затапливал его.

Эта статуя, похоже, была сделана в конце правления Хакса. Это была смелая композиция, и никто, ценящий свою жизнь, не показал бы такое публично в первые годы их правления. Они были изображены в середине официального танца, который имел бы место в главном танцзале, а другие посетители бала почтительно отступили бы, чтобы освободить им место. В реальности они никогда этого не делали. Это была просто фантазия, как и то, что Хакса изобразили более высоким за счет наклона пьедестала. Рен оценил, что скульптор, по крайней мере, не сделал его ниже. Он просто танцевал на нижней стороне пьедестала, а Хакс, казалось, возвышался над ним, будто парил в воздухе.

Выражения лиц оказались самым поразительным в этой скульптуре, и чувство узнавания, которое они вызывали, пугало Рена больше, чем тот факт, что статуя разрушалась и стояла одна на пустой площади, где раньше бурлили процветающие жители. Он задался вопросом, была ли покорная печаль на лице его статуи намерением скульптора или он запечатлел что-то поразительно верное совершенно случайно. Хакс тоже казался покорным, но не побежденным. Он выглядел величественным и недовольным, каким его и знали. А Рен казался отдаленным, как будто он устал притворяться перед толпами, наблюдающими за ними, и не был более заинтересован в сокрытии застарелой раны, которую он уже и не надеялся исцелить.

Рен усмехнулся, поймав себя на том, что проецирует свои мысли на статую. Его выражение лица также легко могло передавать самодовольство, высокомерие или сухое почтение по отношению к императору, которого он держал в объятьях. Также, возможно, выражение его лица было затронуто разрушением. Однако, пока Рен рассматривал ее, он чувствовал себя вернувшимся в то время в их жизни, будто те исчезающие годы были прямо перед ним, достаточно близко, чтобы пощупать их. И когда ему, наконец, удалось отвести взгляд и отойти, он сделал всего несколько шагов, а затем ощущение потери заставило его обернуться и снова посмотреть на статую.

На второй взгляд он понял, что эту статую могли сделать с целью насмешки. К концу правления Хакса большая часть изображающих его произведений искусства содержала едва заметную критику, которая могла быть объяснена в случае необходимости. В этой статуе у Хакса была слишком тонкая талия, не больше, чем в действительности, но здесь это, кажется, намекало на хрупкость, которую Хакс не хотел демонстрировать. А возможно, Рен сейчас снова проецировал.

С сильно бьющимся сердцем Рен осторожно обошел статую. Он не был уверен, что именно боялся увидеть. Какую-то тайну, скрытое сообщение, что-то о себе, что он забыл, но что из этого имело бы сейчас значение? Все давно закончилось. Рен почти захотел лично разбить остатки статуи, хотя он знал, что не смог бы сделать это даже с расстрельной командой за спиной. Так странно, что их лица были совершенно не тронуты. Как будто кто-то защищал эту часть. Но кто бы стал это делать

Он снова повернулся, рассматривая заброшенные здания, чьи окна выходили на эту площадь. Тревожный холодок промчался по его шее, когда ему показалось, что он увидел движение в одном из высоко расположенных окон. Но это была только тень облаков, проплывающих мимо солнца. Поднимался холодный ветер. Дни здесь были очень коротки, через два часа уже должно было стемнеть.

Рен повернулся к статуе, задаваясь вопросом, как она выглядит в лунном свете. Он должен был идти и, вероятно, никогда сюда не возвращаться. Ему бы хотелось иметь при себе голорекордер, хотя для него, возможно, было бы лучше забыть, что он вообще видел статую, чем пытаться запечатлеть ее. В любом случае эффект от одинокого стояния с ней рядом на пустой площади не отразился бы в голо.

Рен снова попытался уйти оттуда и снова не смог. Он сжал кулаки, вспоминая приказ убить Хакса. До правления, до всего этого. Перед тем даже, как они поцеловались. Рен не мог этого сделать и тогда, когда почти хотел просто покончить с ним, как с Ханом. Он любил Хакса с шестнадцати лет, с тех пор, как Хакс нарычал на него в штабе Ордена, куда Рен прибыл вместе со Сноуком. Двадцатилетний тогда, костлявый лейтенант без шинели, в которой можно было спрятаться, Хакс спросил его: _«Что он такое?»_ И наглость вопроса внезапно оставила Рена безмолвным. Чем он был? Под пронизывающим взглядом Хакса он часто не знал этого. Столь долгая любовь к Хаксу переросла и в ненависть тоже, но это не было той ненавистью, что позволила бы ему выполнить в тот день приказ Сноука. Вместо этого он пошел против Сноука и убил его. Глаза Хакса тут же загорелись от открывающихся перспектив. Даже перед тем, как они поцеловались.

— Теперь ты мой, — сказал Рен, потянув Хакса за волосы на затылке. Они оба были покрыты кровью Сноука. — Ведь я сделал это для тебя.

— Разве это так работает? — Даже тогда Хакс совсем не был испуган.

— Склонись передо мной или умри, — сказал Рен. И когда он услышал дрожь в своем голосе, он понял, что все кончено. Этим поступком он отдавал себя в руки Хакса, а не наоборот.

— Тише, — ответил Хакс. Он говорил резким тоном, но обхватил лицо Рена ладонями и большими пальцами стер первые пролитые слезы. — Твой предыдущий мастер был тебя недостоин. Теперь я о тебе позабочусь.

То, что он держал свое слово, пока мог, было больше, чем Рен тогда ожидал от него.

Рен смотрел на статую, пока свет не начал исчезать в стремительно бегущих облаках. Он задался вопросом, заботился ли еще Хакс о нем, когда эту статую создавали. Он хотел бы поговорить со скульптором, хотел изучать эти забытые фигуры, пока не найдет призрак мастера. Скульптура, кажется, и хвалила, и критиковала их, и Рен мог только предполагать, существовали ли критические элементы до трещин и отбитых конечностей. Он был бы разочарован, узнав, что их не было. Он сам резко критиковал Хакса перед их концом, хотя и не смел сказать этого. Пусть Хакс и не мог читать мысли, ему не нужно было, чтобы Рен говорил ему предательскую правду. Он знал.

Внезапный сильный порыв ветра заставил Рена насторожиться и почти потянуться к мечу. Он не был уверен, с чем попытался бы бороться, если бы включил его. С прошлым? С естественным ходом времени? Рен прекратил свое идиотское самокопание и взглянул на статую в последний раз. Он встал так, чтобы ясно увидеть лицо Хакса. Ему казалось, что даже сейчас он ждал, что Хакс посмотрит на него в ответ. В скульптуре, пусть они и танцевали вместе, Хакс, казалось, размышлял над своей собственной славой, двигаясь так, будто фигура Рена находилась там только для того, чтобы заполнить место, где должен быть партнер. В точку. Рену стало интересно, как близко к ним когда-то подошел скульптор, чтобы узнать, что именно так они и жили вместе до конца.

Кайло ушел с площади, чувствуя свежую утрату и гнев. Он был взволнован, когда вошел на старую электростанцию и собрал топливные элементы, за которыми и прилетел. И не только потому, что их оказалось меньше и они были хуже качеством, чем он ожидал. Он положил работающие в сумку и закинул ее на спину. К тому времени, когда Рен вернулся к своему шаттлу, солнечный свет почти исчез, но он не оглянулся на статую. Он чувствовал, будто за ним наблюдают, когда садился в шаттл, а самому себе казался жестоким, словно он оставлял здесь кого-то голодать в одиночестве. В груди знакомо ныло — это было настойчивое желание вернуться домой.

Заводя шаттл, он думал о нескольких домах, что у него были. Первый — с Леей и Ханом, скромное послевоенное бунгало, где Бен научился брать что хотел Силой раньше, чем он научился ходить. _«Сокол»_ когда-то тоже был домом. Отлично защищенное поместье после повышения Леи, потом одинокий аскетизм академии Люка. Хакс и сам знал холодное одиночество академии, вдали от Бена. Пожалуй, их первым совместным домом технически был _«Финализатор»_ , а самым роскошным — самое большое здание в галактике в разгар правления Хакса. Массивная башня с кучей защитных механизмов, которые были со вкусом спроектированы, чтобы походить на предметы роскоши и процветания. Но место, которое действительно казалось их домом, появилось намного раньше.

Первое их совместное жилище не на борту звездного корабля было цитаделью, где они планировали свои первые шаги после гибели Сноука. Она была скромной, отлично спрятанной, из персонала было лишь несколько дроидов и доверенных офицеров Хакса. Иногда, к своему большому и тайному стыду, Рен думал, что он был бы счастлив вот так провести свою жизнь с Хаксом. Тогда у него было так много внимания Хакса, как у его сокомандующего и любовника, долгими ночами, во время которых они планировали свои самые важные шаги. Хакс был таким оживленным в те дни. Он практически светился в темноте надеждой, планами, паранойей. И в самые глухие ночные часы он позволял себе цепляться за Рена в их бронированной спальне без окон. Иногда он дрожал от практически ребяческого волнения и шептал, искренне веря, что он сам может спасти галактику от хаоса. Он уже перепроектировал Старкиллер с повышенной безопасностью и меньшим количеством недостатков.

— Мы должны жениться, — сказал Хакс однажды ночью в чернильной темноте их комнаты. Его бедро было зажато между ногами Рена, они были на расстоянии вздоха друг от друга, делили одну подушку.

— На ком? — мрачно спросил Рен.

Хакс расхохотался и стукнул Рена по плечу, а потом поцеловал.

— Не глупи, — нежно сказал Хакс, улыбка ощущалась в его голосе. — Я имел в виду, что мы должны жениться друг на друге. Это покажет силу, более прочный союз. Твой мистицизм, объединенный с моей стратегией. Я знаю, что это сентиментально, но массы такое любят. Это было моей ошибкой в Первом Ордене, я брызгал слюной на штурмовиков, как сумасшедший. Это не было достаточно тонко, но я умею учиться на своих ошибках. Я буду спокойней, возможно, элегантней, а ты будешь рядом, будешь связан со мной.

— Мы будем связаны друг с другом, — сказал Рен, зацепив зубами губу Хакса. Они были так близко. — Вот что такое брак.

— Именно это я и имел в виду.

Рен больше не носил кольцо, это было бы неблагоразумно.

Даже с Силой, помогающей ему скрываться, он всегда был осторожен, приближаясь ко входу в свой новый дом. На утесе, выходящем на черное море Молдона, была расщелина в гладком камне, которая служила ангаром его шаттлу. Ее сложно бывало найти, когда он уставал и терял концентрацию, мечтая о своей кровати. Сегодня было сложно из-за преследующих его мыслей о той статуе, но ему удалось приземлиться достаточно гладко и выбраться из шаттла, чтобы услышать приветственный рокот тяжелых волн, разбивающихся о подножие утеса. В облаках, как обычно, бросающих тень на океан, сверкали молнии, шел косой дождь, который потревожил нескольких птиц-падальщиков, пронзительно кричащих на ветру. Что-то мертвое должно было лежать на острых скалах внизу или зубчатых пиках выше. Эти птицы прилетали только, когда находился труп для их пиршества.

Рен подхватил сумку с топливными элементами и не стал брать фонарь. Он мог использовать Силу, чтобы пройти извилистые, темные тоннели, ведущие глубоко в гору. Он много раз делал это без света, возможно, слишком много. Возможно, пришла пора сменить место, но они слишком постарели. Утомительно было даже думать о постройке с самого начала нового убежища на незнакомой планете. Ему не нравилось думать об этом месте, как об их последнем пристанище, но это не значило, что где-то их ждал нетронутый луг у сверкающего озера. Большинство таких мест было сожжено, даже в самых удаленных уголках.

Он отбросил эту мысль, увидев впереди свет закрепленных в стене факелов. Он сентиментально радовался теплоте этого приветствия. Но он не был рад, что Хакс вставал с кровати и старался зажечь для него факелы. Хакс знал, что Рену не нужен свет, чтобы найти дорогу. И если бы Хакс упал, потянувшись к факелу в отсутствие Рена...

Мысль о Хаксе часами, днями лежащим раненым на холодном полу пещеры заставила Рена ускорить темп и бросить сумку с топливными элементами в первом же коридоре, который освещали факелы. Он облегченно вздохнул, когда вошел в зал, который они использовали в качестве спальни, и увидел Хакса, благополучно лежащего в их кровати под одеялами, хотя было поразительно, что тот не проснулся от шагов Рена. Когда Рен входил в эту комнату, обычно Хакс уже сидел, пытаясь держать спину так же прямо, как раньше. Все еще гордец.

Лампы, которые они расставили по комнате, все еще горели, но тускло, некоторые мерцали. Позже Рен сменит их топливные элементы, а потом через неделю или месяц ему придется снова рискнуть отправиться на другую планету, не до конца разграбленную в эру пост-правления, чтобы найти еще. Он сел на кровать, забыв, что все еще не снял перчатки. Он вспомнил об этом, только когда коснулся бледной щеки Хакса, нежно поглаживая так, чтобы не потревожить его.

— Ммф, — сказал Хакс, и это показывало, что он знает, кто рядом с ним. Он подвинулся и вздрогнул, когда знакомая боль прострелила плечо. — С возвращением, — поприветствовал он, не открывая глаз. Рен наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку, потом в нос. Даже в этом месте Хакс все еще хорошо пах.

— Ты ел? — спросил Рен. И он имел в виду — за все время, начиная с его отъезда. После Падения Хакс потерял вкус к еде.

— Я заботился о себе в твое отсутствие, — сказал Хакс, но это не было ответом. Он перекатился на спину и устало улыбнулся Рену, который сел, чтобы тщательно осмотреть Хакса и пригладить его седеющие волосы. — Сними хотя бы перчатки, — продолжил Хакс, прижавшись лицом к руке Рена. — Я предпочту тепло твоего тела любой еде, которую ты добыл.

— Я не принес никакой еды, — Рен стянул перчатку палец за пальцем. Он все еще наслаждался предвкушением Хакса, его жаждой прикосновений. — Я был на Омне, там практически ничего не осталось. — Он задумался, упоминать ли статую, и решил, что, возможно, позже. — Снаружи были стервятники, — вместо этого сказал Рен, положив руку без перчатки на щеку Хакса. — Я убью одного на ужин и еще несколько про запас.

— Вкуснятина, — фыркнул Хакс, потянулся к руке Рена на своем лице, поцеловал ладонь. — Ты холодный, — сказал он, отодвинувшись и снова вздрогнув. — Ну же, иди ко мне, ты, должно быть, устал.

— Мне правда нужно убить этих птиц, пока они не улетели.

— Я лучше буду есть консервированное пюре, чем падальщиков с кусками гниющих трупов во внутренностях.

«А я не буду», — хотелось сказать Рену, но вместо этого он вздохнул и стянул вторую перчатку, снял капюшон и одежду, скинул ботинки.

— Как прошла твоя поездка? — спросил Хакс, когда Рен устроился с ним под одеялом. Их головы лежали на одной подушке, и пальцы Хакса были в волосах Рена. Иногда, когда Рен закрывал глаза, он мог притвориться, что все осталось по-прежнему, но обычно для этого слишком сильно сквозило. — Видел что-нибудь интересное на Омне?

Хакс спрашивал так, словно был уверен в положительном ответе. Он прекрасно читал Рена без Силы, возможно, всегда мог. То, что он знал Рена чуть более сорока лет, однозначно помогало.

— Я видел статую, — начал Рен, потому что не хотел молчать. Тогда он расстроился, но теперь с нежностью вспоминал, как бледный свет касался их потрескавшихся лиц. — Нашу, — продолжил он, хотя Хакс, кажется, уже это понял по выражению его лица.

Хакс рассмеялся.

— И как ты это понял? — спросил он. — У них явно бы не было голов.

— Были, она до странного хорошо сохранилась. За исключением нескольких отбитых конечностей была совершенно целой.

— Это действительно настораживает, хотя, возможно, это была пародия?

— Не думаю, мы танцевали.

— Танцевали? — Хакс выглядел заинтересованным, — И это не было... шуткой?

— Нет, — ответил Рен, хотя сам думал об этом, пока стоял там. Теперь же казалось очевидным, что скульптор хотел показать нечто большее, чем благоговение, но точно не банальное и низкое высмеивание. — Мы выглядели печальными, но не из-за друг друга, а сами по себе, при том, что мы держались друг за друга. Думаю, она была о горьком сочувствии, не о прощении, но... Возможно, она даже была создана после... в поздний период.

— Послушай себя, — глаза Хакса были расфокусированы, рука лежала на груди Рена, пальцы подрагивали. — Внезапно стал искусствоведом.

— Хм, да. Она была странной, но я рад, что ее увидел. Хотел бы я... Думаю, тебе бы она понравилась.

— Какой танец мы танцевали?

— Официальный. Наверное, бальный. Моя рука лежала на твоей талии, а твоя — на моем плече. Забавно... часть твоей руки отвалилась, но вторая все еще сжимала мою. 

— Звучит правильно. — Хакс уткнулся лицом в шею Рена и вздохнул. — Я бы... — он покачал головой.

— Что?

— Ничего.

Рен редко вторгался в личные мысли Хакса. Он часто делал это, когда был моложе, но только расстраивался. Читая чьи-то мысли, их можно интерпретировать неправильно. Рен цепенел, но был полон решимости обнаруижить, что Хакс по-настоящему презирал его и хотел избавиться от него как можно быстрее. Даже когда он нашел кладезь глубокой, отчаянной, беззаветной любви, Рен обычно игнорировал ее, цепляясь за мелочную критику и разочарования, которые вспыхивали среди уверенности Хакса, что только Рен по-настоящему был для него предназначен.

День был длинным и странным, и Рену был готов усомниться в ощущениях, что он получал, осторожно скользя в мыслях Хакса. О том, что тот едва удержался, чтобы не сказать: _«Я бы потанцевал с тобой, если бы мог»._

Но в этом был смысл, пусть такая сентиментальность и не характерна для Хакса. Ему было сложно ходить даже на небольшие расстояния с помощью трости или с поддержкой Рена. И так было с тех пор, как они разбились на планете в другой системе, далеко отсюда, едва сбежав от ожесточенного восстания, положившего конец правлению Хакса. Он, вероятно, потанцевал бы теперь с кем угодно, просто наслаждаясь возможностью танцевать.

— Я рад, что хотя бы ты ее увидел, — сказал Хакс. И его глаза были закрыты, когда Рен взглянул на него.

— Я мог бы показать тебе, — сказал Рен. Он приготовился выполнить свое предложение, когда Хакс открыл глаза. — Я имею в виду, через Силу.

Хакс покачал головой. После Падения пострадало не только его тело. Пусть его разум доказал, что крепче костей, но теперь ему было сложно соединить свои мысли с мыслями Рена. А ведь раньше они делали это так легко.

— Позволь мне попробовать, — попросил Рен. — Пожалуйста. Она была действительно замечательной.

— Рен, я устал...

— Неправда, ты спал почти все время, пока меня не было. Давай же, пока это воспоминание свежо в моей памяти.

Хакс поворчал еще немного, но покорно закрыл глаза и позволил Рену попытаться спроецировать изображение статуи в его ум. Сначала усилия казались бесполезными, но когда Хакс ахнул, Рен тоже почувствовал, что тот увидел статую такой, какой ее видел сам Рен в холодном свете на пустом внутреннем дворе, окружающем его. Он задрожал, узнав их более молодые лица.

— О, взгляни на себя, — тяжело дыша, сказал Хакс. Он рассмеялся, и его руки дрожали, когда он потянулся, чтобы коснуться лица Рена, его реального лица, теплой щеки. Лоб Рена был прижат к его, здесь, в их кровати. Но он видел другого Рена, не такого, как в статуе, но как память, которой никогда не было. Хакс потянул эту нить, соткав своего рода сон наяву. Они танцевали в этом воображаемом пространстве, спрыгнув со скошенного постамента статуи в пустой, но великолепный танцзал. Они двигались по этому чистому полу, и Хакс был сосредоточен только на Рене, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. — Мой рыцарь, — сказал Хакс в видении, а в их кровати его губы коснулись губ Рена.

— _Что ты такое?_ — подумал Рен. Память о ехидном первом вопросе Хакса к нему вторглась в его мысли без разрешения.

Хакс рассмеялся. В видении он казался победителем, снова кратко обезумевшим от власти, ведь он перекроил галактику на свой лад. Рен не мог отрицать, что таким Хакс выглядел лучше всего.

— Я знал, — прошептал Хакс в губы Рену. — Чем ты был, не так ли?

— Да, — ответил Рен, медленно направляя его обратно. Такая волна самоуверенности заставила Рена опасаться приступа. — Знал. Ты поэтому спросил?

Хакс сморгнул слезы, всхлипнув, и маниакальная улыбка его молодого я трансформировалась во что-то более мягкое, когда он вспомнил, где они сейчас. Теперь ему всегда было холодно, он постоянно кашлял, а его глаза зудел. Но он все еще был здесь, в теплых объятьях Рена. Когда он умрет, Рен последует за ним, так он решил тридцать лет назад.

— Ты действительно не знал, почему я тогда задал тот наглый вопрос? — спросил Хакс, вытерев лицо. — Разве ты не мог тогда прочитать мои мысли?

— Я тогда только начинал читать мысли. — И он так нервничал в присутствии Хакса, что не мог собраться даже с собственными мыслями.

— Меня раздражало, что я считал тебя красивым, — сказал Хакс. — Поэтому я и спросил, как ты смеешь, вот почему.

Рен поцеловал его, погрузившись в состояние неверия, чувствуя себя снова шестнадцатилетним, неуклюжим, потерянным и боящимся надеяться, что он когда-либо найдет опору.

— _Что ты такое?_  
— Скажи мне, — хотел он попросить. И пятнадцать лет спустя наконец сделал это.


End file.
